


Cake and Tea

by zynzinnati



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Tea

  
**Angst**  
"She's not yours. No matter what Marvelous tells you, she's not yours." Sid tells him. Joe pretends he didn't hear anything. It's not Marvelous who tells him that; it's himself.

 ****

 

 **AU**  
"We're heading north tomorrow once the rain lets off," They have been there for almost a week, camping in caves or tree trunks big enough to shelter them, eating wild berries for breakfast and wild fowl for lunch. This looks good on Ahim's part. It means that she's not going to die anytime soon.

It has been a week since she was abducted in the dead of the night (shouldn't have left the balcony window open). She gave him a good fight though, a bruise on the cheek and a good punch on the gut. Ahim considers _him_ lucky she didn't have the chance to get to her sword.

"Does your wrist hurt?" He asks. She looks at him and shakes her head. She can still see the bruise on his cheek, now turning yellow from it's former purple glory. She wonders why he's keeping her alive, still. And to be honest, she's probably the most comfortable kidnap victim in the face of the planet.

"Joe-san? Why do you keep me alive? It's kind of late for you to realize that you don't kill women isn't it? Surely they have--"

"You are of more worth alive than dead Princess," He walks to the entrance of the cave and watches the rain.

Ahim smiles and calls him again with the name that is probably not his real name. "Very well then," Her voice calm and regal as always. "Come sit closer to the fire, you might catch a cold if you stand there."

 ****

 

 **Crack/Humor**

Joe is pretty sure that what he tucked in his bed last night was a kitten with fluffy attentive ears and tiny pink muzzle with a shock of whiskers. It even licked his face before he went to sleep. What doesn't fit the equation is that instead of a kitten, he finds Ahim curled up beside him, her pink mouth making the tiniest 'o'. And he is pretty sure that she is very, very naked under the sheets save for the silver bell around her neck that he himself bought yesterday afternoon.

 ****

 

 **Future fic; A BIT AU BUT WHAT THE HELL...AND THIS SHOULD BE IN THE FLUFF SECTION!!**  
"Joe-san, tell me, what are you thinking?"

"That time when you told your lord father that you'd rather live in a stable than inherit the royal crown and marry the one-eyed prince,"

Ahim laughs. "Well, I need to be clear about my plans. I'm still a princess though,"

He puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. "Yes, you're my princess."

 ****

 

 **First Time**

The first time Ahim volunteered to help Joe polish his sword was also the first time Joe found out that he had a dirty mind.

 ****

**Fluff**

Joe convinces himself that this is not about guilt. It's his responsibility now, a duty that is bound to him until Ahim's hands are completely healed. He partly blames himself though, he shouldn't have let Ahim slice the goddamn strawberries because he was busy sifting the goddamn flour. He sighs and continues brushing Ahim's hair (a hundred strokes fit for a princess) while she hums to herself, cradling her loosely bandaged finger and thinks that she should pick up baking as a new hobby.

 ****

**Dark-fic/Gen (changed this a bit bec Sachi's mind is also dirty)**

You can always tell a lot about a person by the way they make things. Ahim makes her tea fresh and hot and actually strong with the slightest hint of cinnamon. Joe's strawberry shortcake is refreshing and light and made with careful precision. Together, it's hard to tell which complements the other. They simply do.

 ****

**Hurt/Comfort**

Joe gently rubs the soft flesh of Ahim's palm and whispers, "It's going to get better,"

 ****

**Smut AKA NOT SMUT**

It's that moment when fear takes over Joe's body followed by a surging rush of relief that he grabs Ahim and kisses her full on the mouth, his hands nervously running on the high collar of her dress. "You're safe, you're safe," He says in between breaths. Ahim responds with the same amount of ferocity until both start to tear at each other's clothes, lace ripping and buttons flying, and the only sound they can hear are the pounding of their hearts. "But Joe-san, right now, I don't want to be safe."

 ****

 

 **UST**

Ahim is thankful that Marvelous is liberal when it comes to the interior design of the Galleon. There is a reason why her favorite couch is always across Joe's workout bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://madhardcandy.livejournal.com/19111.html


End file.
